General Logi
is an anime-exclusive character in the Blue Dragon universe. He initially portrays as a villain in the first season but later revealed to be a descendant of the Seven Soldiers of Light, and becomes more supportive to Shu's party in the second season. Appearance His regular appearance consists of long blond hair and grey/brown eyes, with a scar around his left eye caused by Zola. He wears a general's uniform with a black long-sleeved shirt with a golden top overcoat and a dark turquoise cape. On the right chest of his overcoat is the embedded Gran Kingdom symbol showing his affiliation. After Nene's defeat and Rosekstan's establishment, the red part of the symbol is inverted into yellow. Biography General Logi is one of Gran Kingdom's elite generals and has known Zola for quite some time. He was the leader of her team when she joined the Gran Kingdom Army. It was during this time that he gained a scar on his left eye from her when she wasn't listening during one battle. Powers and Abilities General Logi was the most powerful enemy face by Shu and his friends before Nene. His prowess and skills in battle were revered as legendary, making his reputation admirable to all who opposed Gran Kingdom. Logi still remained a primary adversary of the heroes, as any battle between them has yet reached a conclusion, even after Nene's defeat. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' Logi possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and skills which makes him on par with any enemy. *'General Tactician:' Blue Dragon (anime) During General Logi's first encounter with Shu and the others, he easily defeated them with his artificial shadow named Valkyrie, leaving normally hot-headed Shu shaking in fear. Then Nene grants General Logi his own Independent Flying Squadron of artificial shadow wielders as his reward In his first encounter with Shu, his Valkyrie and Shu's Blue Dragon were equal in power. Blue Dragon managed to wound Valkyrie. When Zola appeared and told Shu to fall back, General Logi told his Independent Flying Squadron to retreat. It is later revealed that he had Gran Kingdom's Secret Intelligence Agent Delphinium orchestrated the theft of the Extra Seven so that his scientists can research them. Upon learning this, Zola leads her group to where Logi's airship was last sighted. To prevent the Extra Seven from being reclaimed, he had Power Boosters made to enhance the powers of the Independent Flying Squadron's shadows. He assigned Gilliam, Todd, Bishop, and Cynthia to be the first defense while Lemaire, Andropov, and Schneider are to be the second defense. With Gilliam, Todd, Bishop, and Cynthia defeated and the other squadron members occupied, Logi challenges Shu to a rematch with Kluke while Bouquet infiltrated the airship. Logi overpowers them, tiring out Kluke and knocking Shu and Blue Dragon down, while they manage to cut off Valkyrie's left-wing. Shu manages to go into overload endangering the area around him and managing to wound General Logi. Andropov and Schneider managed to get General Logi out of there at the last minute and retreat. In a status report when visiting Nene in his Galleon, General Logi mentions that he lost Lemaire and Cynthia in battle. Nene instructs General Logi to take a break while General Szabo advises Nene to have General Logi step down as leader of the Independent Flying Squadron. General Logi's scientists discover a strange temple somewhere in the north and inform him. General Logi tells Andropov and Schneider to watch over things while he's away. When it came to the battle against Nene's forces at Coreed, General Logi waited for the right moment to summon Arceus. After Nene's destruction, General Logi announced his group's secession from Gran Kingdom by having Schneider take over Castle Des la Teste and by having Andropov attack Gran Kingdom fleets. Upon being informed by Delphinium that some of Gran Kingdom's soldiers are either fleeing or even deserting, Logi informs the rest of his troop they are officially leaving Gran Kingdom, leaving a displeased Delphinium. Later that night, General Logi is attacked by Delphinium who was displeased that General Logi is abandoning Gran Kingdom. When Andropov and Schneider arrive, Delphinium escapes while General Logi tells them not to go after her. The next day, he oversees Andropov and Schneider's training for what he has planned next. General Logi then establishes Rosenkreuz (an offshoot of Gran Kingdom that serves as a Shadow Extremist nation) in a Gran Kingdom-occupied town and persuades the civilians and Gran Kingdom army remnants there at the time to join his cause. He fights Zola again which ends with Kluke being kidnapped. He ends up interrogating her about what Zola is up to. In the next encounter, his true shadow is revealed and Zola was rescued by Kluke. It is later revealed that General Logi is one of the descendants of one of the Warriors of Light when Odin's statue emerges from the Sealed Grounds. When Zola goes rogue, he, Delphinium, and Deathroy help to fight her. Blue Dragon: Trial of the 7 Shadows Two years later, General Logi is still in power and leading the Rosekstan forces across the four corners of the continent, bent into establishing a new world order. He has his shadow reawakened by Rottarace when she arrives in Rosenkreuz' capital. After a fierce fight, Lotarus sets General Logi's castle on fire as General Logi is rescued by Matilda. General Logi hid out in the remains of Nene's fortress when he planned to stop the plots of the White Guardians. As his new dreadnought fortress Hraesvelg takes flight, he manages to fend off Furioso and the White Guardians soldiers with him. Trivia *The name "Logi" refers to two different meanings of Norse mythology. **The famous giant for being able to eat faster than anyone else. **The Norse God of Mischief, and Odin's son. *Following above, the etymology of General Logi's shadows' names were derived from Norse Mythology. *General Logi is somewhat similar to Vegeta in Dragonball Universe and Magus in Chrono Trigger. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Shadow Wielders Category:Anime Characters Category:Male